Border Combat
Border Skirmish Deneb is the battlefront of the Itani/Serco war and is constantly under siege. You can participate in fighter, small, medium and large skirmishes that range in difficulty in the types of ships you would face and the number of kills that need to be made before the opponent disengages. Large skirmishes require 2000 kills, where as the fighter ones only require 50. In skirmishes where capital ships are present the number of kills is determined by the number of people aboard. Casualty numbers for capital ships: *A Heavy Assault Cruiser has 800 souls aboard. *A TPG Constellation Heavy Transport has 200 souls aboard. *A TPG Teradon Frigate has 80 souls aboard. *A Trident Frigate has 20 souls aboard. Additionally: * You can repair and re-arm for free in the capital ships when they are present. *Uncontested or won sectors contain defense turrets that once destroyed spawn a new skirmish to claim the sector. *The current nation that holds the sector is displayed on the nav map with either a blue square for Itani or Red square for Serco. *Once a day the nation holding the most sectors in the Deneb system will launch a blockade to the other nations grey facing wormholes. Serco border incursions happen every 4 hours, and if you follow a buddy with a skirmish missions into the specific sector, you may also take part in the battle. Category:Missions Category:Aggressive Activities Skirmish Sizes *The credit cost of your ship's hull will be reimbursed if ship loss occurs in the sector of the currently active mission. Fighter Skirmish 50 Casualties until defeat No Capital ships present Small Skirmish 200 Casualties until defeat *One stationary Trident Light Frigate (20 souls) will be present for each side to make use of for reloads and repairs. *One new Trident Light Frigate will arrive 5 minutes after the destruction of the previous Trident Light Frigate Medium Skirmish 500 Casualties until defeat *One stationary TPG Constellation Heavy Transport (200 souls) will be present for each side, once destroyed it will not be replaced *One Trident Light Frigate (20 souls) once destroyed a new Trident Light Frigate will arrive after 5 minutes *One TPG Teradon Frigate (80 souls) once destroyed the Teradon will not be replaced. Large Skirmish 2000 Casualties until defeat *One stationary Heavy Assault Cruiser (800 souls) will be present for each side, once destroyed it will not be replaced *One TPG Constellation Heavy Transport (200 souls) once destroyed a new one will arrive after about 30 minutes *One TPG Teradon Frigate (80 souls) once destroyed a new one will arrive after about 10 minutes *Two Trident Light Frigate (20 souls each) once destroyed a new one will arrive after about 5 minutes Border Battle 3000 Casualties until defeat *One stationary Heavy Assault Cruiser (800 souls) will be present for each side, once destroyed it will not be replaced *One TPG Constellation Heavy Transport (200 souls) once destroyed a new one will arrive after about 30 minutes *One TPG Teradon Frigate (80 souls) once destroyed a new one will arrive after about 10 minutes *Two Trident Light Frigate (20 souls each) once destroyed a new one will arrive after about 5 minutes